In Memory
by allstoriesintheend
Summary: Because he was her greatest love, and really, how could she ever forget that? SPOILERS FOR 'COLD BLOOD'


**Honestly the amount of Doctor Who-ness that is floating around my head right now...Well, it's brilliant to be honest, because I love all the new characters so much I just can't stop writing about them.  
**

**Here lie spoilers for _Cold Blood, _for all you lot in America who are a good few episodes behind, look away now!**

Are you still looking? Okay, fine, suit yourself!

Summary: Amy refuses to forget Rory, and remembers the defining moments of their relationship, regailing them to The Doctor.

"We can still save his memory, come on Amy..."

Amy held The Doctor's gaze, thought hard, as hard as she possibly could. Flashes of Rory shot through her mind. They were fuzzy, but they were there, and the more she thought, the clearer they became.

Rory announcing to her that he was to become a Doctor...

_A rap on her front door and sixteen year old Amy Pond rushed down the stairs enthusiastically, making sure to slow her steps as she got closer to the door, to make herself seem casual, because she didn't really care about Rory's news at all, or at least, didn't want him to think so. She had more important things to think about, like avoiding the appointment with the psychiatrist she had that afternoon..._

_She yanked the door open and it rattled slightly, the wood knocking together, loose from age._

_Rory stood there, sandy hair so shaggy and long it ran partially down his neck and into his eyes._

_"Amy!" He beamed at her and went in for a hug, but she shoved him back, cocking an eyebrow and smiling at his goofiness._

_"Alright then you, let's have it, what's your news?"  
"Oh, the news, right." He backed away from her awkwardly, twiddled his fingers, and spoke without meeting her eyes. "Well, I've been thinking about it, things, and, well-"_

_"Spit it out!"  
"Yes right, sorry. Well, I know how much you like that raggedy Doctor and everything..." He paused and waited for Amy's reaction. She had become more alert at the mention of The Doctor, her green eyes wider and brighter than they were just seconds ago. "So I decided, I'm going to be a Doctor when I get older." He smiled widely. "I can be all raggedy and stuff, like your Doctor, if you want."_

_Amy, though she often chose not to admit such things, was extremely touched, and although she had never faced her feelings about Rory before, that moment seemed like the perfect one to embrace them._

_"Oh, Rory!" She giggled, and she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him._

"I'm trying, Doctor..." Her voice cracked slightly, because she was so scared. She was so scared of losing the memory of the only man (and boy) she had ever loved. "I'm really trying..."  
"That's good Amy. Excellent," The Doctor kept his hands on her neck, eyes focused on hers. "Tell me another story about Rory, like the doctor one. Tell me all about it."

Amy closed her eyes, and more images danced through her head.

Rory getting down on one knee and proposing...

_It was that same day that The Doctor had left her again...The same day he had returned after what he thought had been five minutes. Amy had watched in awe, having to force down her anger towards him as he had run about like a mad man, solving the mystery, saving everybody, saving her..._

_And then she rounded the corner, after all of that, after all that they had been through together, and the Tardis was disappearing again, leaving her behind, like it had all those years ago. She didn't know what she had expected. To go with him perhaps? Even though she had no clue where that would be...And then of course, she couldn't have left Rory behind...Could she?_

_Everything was silent again, and she was left standing there, tears in her eyes, fighting them back, even though she wanted to curl into a ball and sob._

_"Amy."_

_It was Rory, the voice she least wanted to hear. She wanted The Doctor saying her name, reassuring her of his presence, not this man she had been with for so long...So long it had become routine._

_"What, Rory." She said, and her tone was sharper than intended. Rory, however, was not phased by this._

_"You can't wait for him forever."_

_"But I have been..." Amy said coldly, and she sucked it up, turned to him, wiping her eyes. Rory's face crumpled in pity when he saw her broken expression. "And I think it's worth it. I've been waiting too long to give up now."_

_Rory frowned, and the fierceness in his eyes reminded Amy why she loved him so much._

_"Then wait with me."_

_Amy raised her eyebrows.  
"What?"  
Rory crouched down, one knee touching down on the floor, and then he produced a small box from his pocket, so small in fact that Amy wondered how it had not been lost through the adventures of the day.  
"Amelia Pond-"_

_"Don't call me that." She snapped, and instantly felt guilty, as it was only because of the Doctor that she didn't like that name..._

_"Amy Pond." Rory corrected, giving her one of his trademark goofy smiles. "Will you marry me?"  
And even know Amy had known that was what he was going to say for a few moments now, she stared at him blankly, unsure of her answer. The Doctor had left this time without so much as a goodbye, it seemed unlikely he would come back to rescue her from the tedium of Leadworth. Rory however, despite the routine, the usual day to day routine...Was her Rory, and somehow, The Doctor had unknowingly shown her how much he meant, because he was there, and he always had been. He had never left Amy's side, ever since they had met as children, and Amy very much doubted he ever would. She was smiling now, and she knew the answer._

_"Yes."_

Amy was smiling now, the tears openly leaking from her eyes, and her laughter rang out around the Tardis, echoing off the metallic walls. The Doctor beamed at her, holding her face tighter in his grasp.

"Aren't those memories wonderful? Tell me another one, just for good luck. Handsome, wonderful Rory... Tell me the first thing you can think of."

Amy dropped her blurred gaze to the floor, and her heart ached and the sobs grew stronger as she spoke of the last time she had seen Rory, the last time he had looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes...

_He was staring up at her and he was dying...And apologising. Why was he apologising? None of this was his fault...None of it..._

_It was her fault. Her fault for leaving him, for putting him in such danger. She held onto him, eyes blurry from the tears, and she was so scared he would disappear. If she held on tightly enough, surely he wouldn't die? He couldn't die. He couldn't leave her.  
And then the pain seemed to vanish from his eyes and suddenly they were looking at her, looking at her in the same way they had on most mornings and those afternoons when he had finished the early shift at the hospital. He was looking at her with so much love in his eyes, the awe at the sight of her, like he was so lucky to have her, lucky to be in her presence...And Amy Pond was a somewhat vain creature, and having so much attention lavished upon her had always pleased her, but not just that...not just the attention, it was that nobody else loved her like Rory did, and she honestly loved no-one like she loved him._

_The way he told her she was beautiful, with that last dying breath, tore Amy apart inside so much that she thought she would die herself, that everything that made her, everything inside of her was wilting and dying like a severed flower. She could only cry hard, so hard her entire body shook, preying and hoping that something would save him, whether it be her tears or some form of miracle.  
And then The Doctor told her they had to leave him, that the crack would destroy them too...The request was like a bullet to her chest. It was simply out of the question, she couldn't fathom leaving Rory, it was like being asked if she could fly to the shops, or row to the moon..._

_And even though she had decided she would never leave him, that she would not leave him there, The Doctor's arms were around her and he was forcing her away. She struggled and kicked with all her might, screaming 'no!' screaming and crying because he couldn't do this, she couldn't be torn away from Rory, she couldn't leave him, she just couldn't..._

_And before she knew it she was getting further and further away from his lifeless form, and the blinding lights from the crack were reaching out like spindly arms and they were grabbing at him, and as much as she fought The Doctor, he was too strong, and she was thrown through the open Tardis doors, and they were closed and locked before she could do much else._

"He's not gone, Amy..." The Doctor's expression was that of extreme sadness also, though Amy couldn't believe he understood how she felt. "He's not gone as long as he lives in your memory..."

And Amy, even though the tears refused to cease in their flowing, and the memories, while clear now, stabbed so unrelentingly at her heart, nodded her head slowly, and she knew deep down, past the indescribable pain, that he would live on, he would always live on, because she wouldn't let him escape her mind for even a second, because he was her greatest love, and really, how could she ever forget that?

**Review? :3**


End file.
